La vida sólo se vive una vez, Molly'
by ItzelWeasley
Summary: Una pelirroja más en este mundo comenzará a tener vivencias que la harán cambiar. Se enamorará. Se enojará. Será feliz. Pero siempre habrá algo que la haga sentir viva.


_**Disclaimer:** Una rubia excelentemente inteligente creó todo este maravilloso mundo, mientras que yo solo tomo prestado los nombres de sus personajes y creo otra historia._

_Personajes que no conozcan son creados por mí._

_**NA:** Esta es una de mis primeras historias que espero terminar. Siempre me ha interesado escribir sobre Molly II, y ahora se me ha cumplido (?) Espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por leer. _

**Capítulo 1**

Despierto apenas con el ruido del despertador, quería seguir durmiendo pero los rayos del sol provenientes de mi ventana ya cubrían mi cara. ¡Por Merlín! Es demasiado temprano, para mí, claro. Empiezo a estirarme poco a poco hasta que logro abrir mis ojos, solo quiero seguir durmiendo, la noche anterior había sido el último día de vacaciones y todos los primos en la Madriguera hicimos una fiesta, duró hasta las 3am por lo tanto solo había dormido 4 horas. Odiaba levantarme temprano, sentía que era un desperdicio de sueño. Me incorporo como puedo en mi cama para después sentarme en ella, miro el suelo, aún soñolienta, y apenas puedo localizar mis pantuflas de ranita, son mis favoritas, estiro una pierna para poder tomarla y ponérmela, hago lo mismo con la otra. Cuando logro ponérmelas me dirijo al baño, como todas las mañanas, pero para mi sorpresa está ocupado, llamo tres veces a la puerta y una voz se escucha del interior.

–Ya sal de ahí. – Logré exclamar a mi hermana Lucy que se encontraba del otro lado. – Necesito ir al baño. –

Como siempre, me ignoró, así que decido ir a desayunar. En el camino me encuentro a mi padre un hombre alto, con cabello pelirrojo iluminado por pocas canas que se ven gracias a los años, gafas cuadradas y las típicas pecas Weasley, él es el hombre más responsable que nunca había conocido, tal vez es un poco ambicioso y obsesionado con su trabajo, pero es mi padre.

–¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy? – dice dirigiéndome su típica sonrisa matutina.

–Bien, supongo, no dormí mucho y tengo un poco de sueño. – tallo uno de mis ojos levemente con una de mis manos.

–Eso te pasa por quedarte a la ''reunión''- río levemente, a él no le gusta que nos desvelemos y mucho menos para fiestas.

–Bueno, pá, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo si te hubieran amenazado a arrojarte al lago junto al calamar. – digo mientras entraba a la cocina y saludaba a mamá con la mano.

-A decir verdad eso de las reuniones es algo tonto, de ahí no sale nada bueno.

Y empezamos de nuevo, mi padre con su tonta charla de que los estudios eran lo principal y mi madre diciéndole que tenemos derecho a divertirnos, esa discusión pasaba a menudo. Me siento en uno de los bancos del desayunador y agarro una tostada mientras le unto un poco de mermelada de uva.

–¿Lista para ir a Hogwarts? – Pregunta mi madre mientras no despega la vista del sartén donde está cocinado unos huevos. Ella es rubia, nada que ver con los Weasley, pero muy hermosa, es un poco bajita y siempre es muy amables con todos, tiene unos ojos color verde con un toque de chocolate, esos ojos los había heredado yo, mi padre siempre decía que eran unos lindos ojos.

–Sí – digo con dificultad mientras como mi tostada.

–Me alegra escuchar eso, cariño. – sonrío, mi madre siempre es muy cariñosa con nosotros. Desde que tengo memoria, siempre nos consentía en todo y cuando mi padre nos prohibía algo que era injusto, mi madre nos defendía, pareciera como si nos comprendiera demasiado.

Mi padre, como siempre, agarraba el diario ''El Profeta'' y lo leía, todo completo sin ausentarse de alguna parte, él es el ministro de magia por lo tanto debía de estar enterado de todo, no sé porque lo lee. Mi madre, ella trabaja en el ministerio de magia, en la sección de Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas, un departamento un poco estresante debo decir, aún recuerdo la temporada cuando había muchos accidentes, llegaba hasta tarde, según me contaba en las cartas mi padre, pero en fin.

–¡Lucy! – grita mi madre, Audrey. – El desayuno está listo se te va enfriar. – dice mientras sirve en unos platos los huevos que había estado cocinando.

Mi hermana siempre tardaba demasiado en el baño, pareciera como sí necesitará vivir en él. Baja después de unos minutos aún con el pijama puesto y el cabello pelirrojo desordenado.

–Buenos días, hermanita. – Digo intentando no reír al ver su peinado.

–Buenos días – contesta con su voz un poco ronca.

Ella se dirige a un banco y se sienta a un lado de mí. Y mi padre, aún leyendo su periódico. Mi madre reparte los platos y nos sirve un poco de jugo a ambas, yo tomo jugo de uva, mi favorito. Termino mi desayuno y me dirijo al baño para después encerrarme ahí. Tomo una ducha y como había olvidado la ropa en la recamara, tengo que salir con una toalla enredada en mi cuerpo, río, no puedo creer lo que hacía, me apresuro a llegar a la habitación y en cuanto entro cierro la puerta de inmediatamente.

Mi cuarto es de un color violeta, tiene mi cama junto a la ventana, arriba de la cama se encuentra un pequeño estante con libros, en frente de mí un pequeño escritorio junto con la computadora y otros aparatos muggles encima de ella, a un lado del escritorio está mi armario blanco, grande de dos puertas. Me dirijo hacia éste, lo abro en par en par y empiezo a buscar un par de Jeans y una blusa sencilla. En ese momento no tengo ganas de ir a ninguna parte así que tomo el primer par tenis que veo y me los pongo. Corro hacia el espejo de mi tocador y me veo examinándome. Ahí estoy yo, una Weasley de 16 años, pelirroja, con el cabello un poco ondulado, lo tengo un poco debajo de los hombros, ojos verdes con un tono de chocolate, mi piel es blanca con leve pecas sobre mis mejillas y hombros; soy una de las que tiene muchas pecas, mis labios delgados y de un tono rosa claro, me sonrío, mi cuerpo no es tan perfecto, soy delgada y no tan alta, siempre Lucy me alcanza en estatura. Tomo el cepillo y lo comienzo a pasar por mi cabello, desenmarañándolo poco a poco hasta que tengo su aprobación mientras decido sí ponerlo en una cola de caballo o no, al final decido media cola; agarro una sudadera, me la pongo y me coloco la pequeña pulsera que Dominique me había regalado.

Ya lista, volteo sobre mis talones para revisar por última vez en mi baúl si no había dejado fuera algo importante, pero, al voltear hacía la ventana puedo ver posada en ésta a una pequeña lechuza café rojizo, de inmediato la reconozco, era la lechuza de Dominique, mi prima. Me dirijo hacía ella y tomo la carta de su pata para después acariciarla un poco. La abro lentamente tratando de que no se rompa, cuando por fin logro abrirla puedo leer en ella lo siguiente:

_Hola, prima._

_Sólo quería decirte que te apresures a llegar a la estación, no quiero ser la única que llegue temprano. ¡Me verán como un fenómeno! Te espero aquí pronto, te quiere._

_Dominique._

_PD. Ayer sí que nos desvelamos._

Al terminar de leer la carta no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar la noche anterior, había sido la mejor noche, y el motivo era que iba a ser el último año de James y Dominique, los iba a extrañar demasiado cuando se fueran. Guardo la carta en mi baúl ya listo, mientras lo inspecciono por última vez, todo está ahí desde hace días, como papá nos ha acostumbrado. Tomo de él y bajo de la habitación hasta llegar a la sala, me tumbo en el sillón y cierro los ojos. Puedo escuchar la voz de mi hermana llamándome pero la ignoro, hasta que siento un golpe en mi cabeza que hace que recobre el sentido.

–¡Auch! – me quejo al ver a mi hermana - ¿Porqué me golpeas? – paso una mano por el golpe, aún sintiendo una palpitación ahí.

–Te había estado llamando, papá quiere decirnos algo – suspiro y la sigo hasta llegar a la habitación de mis padres, ella abre la puerta y pasamos casi al mismo tiempo.

Su habitación era un poco sencilla, tenía una cama matrimonial en el centro con unas colchas color perla, las paredes pintadas de un amarillo no tan chirriante, a los lados de la cama tenía un par de buros con luces de noche en ellas, su armario estaba en frente de su cama, así que quedaba poco espacio para pasar entre ellos.

–Niñas – habla primero mi padre. – Su madre y yo hemos decidido regalarles algo –sonrío, no sabía que iba a ser pero era un regalo y los regalos me encantan, y mucho.

No se tenían que haber molestado. – digo para disimular mi interés, nunca me había gustado ser arrogante ni egocéntrica, eso era dignos de Slytherins.

–Nosotros queremos darles algo, véanlo como un pequeño recordatorio de que siempre nos acordamos de ustedes. – mi madre sonríe y se dirige a su armario. Cuando lo abre puedo ver dos cajas de diferentes tamaños, una alta y ancha, y la otra larga y un poco aplastada.

–Bueno, escojan – dice mi padre.

Mi hermana prefiere la segunda caja, así que la toma entre sus manos esperando que yo abriera la otra caja.

Tomo la caja grande, la abro poco a poco y algo comienza a revolotear, al principio me asusto hasta que logro ver con claridad de que es una pequeña lechuza de un color entre rojizo y café, me gusta ese color. La tomo como puedo, ya que está en una jaula. Rozo mis dedos por sus plumas, _son tan suaves_. Miro a mi hermana y cuando abre la caja veo a un pequeño gato, mi hermana llevaba semanas pidiendo uno, y por fin lo tendrá. Pero hay una razón lógica por la cual mis padres no le compraban un gato: mi asma_. La odio_, me pone restricciones y eso no es para mí. A veces quisiera solamente arrancarla de mí y llevarla a lo más profundo de la tierra, pero eso es imposible.

Agradezco mis padres por la pequeña lechuza y los abrazo a ambos, salgo de la habitación con la jaula en una de mis manos y me dirijo de nuevo a la sala.

Estuve jugando un rato con ella, le di un poco de agua y un par de galletas de animalitos, ya que no sabía que comían las lechuzas. Mi hermana baja a la sala con su gatito, ahora que lo veía mejor era gris con tonos blancos, muy bonito debo decir. Trato de alejarme un poco de él, pero mi hermana mantiene la distancia. Francamente mi hermana se preocupa de mí y por eso decide no acercarse más.

–¿Ya le pusiste nombre a tu lechuza? – dice sonriendo.

–Noup – respondo mirando a su gatito con un poco de recelo - ¿Tú ya le pusiste nombre a tu gato?

–Tampoco –ríe – Deberíamos de ponerle el nombre de una vez antes de que se pierdan

_Tiene razón._

–¿Tienes algún nombre en mente? – pregunto.

–Algo así, leí un nombre en ''Historia de la magia'' pero no sé si le quede .

–Ya verás que sí – le doy ánimos – Tú siempre tienes nombres geniales.

–Eso era de esperarse, Molly-Mo –ríe un poco arrogante – Soy una Weasley.

Río al mismo tiempo que niego con la cabeza. Le pongo atención a mi lechuza por un momento, ¿qué nombre sería el ideal? Se ve delicada, pero no lo es, yo sé que no lo es. Volteo a ver al gato, estúpido_ neko, _me mira con sus ojos y siento como si se estuviera burlando de mí.

–¡Ya sé cómo le puedes poner a tu feo gato! – ella frunce el ceño por como he denominado a su gato. Sí, ese gato me cae mal.

–Haber, dímelo – ordena un poco fría.

–Se puede llamar _Neko –_ sonreí esperando su respuesta.

–Qué bonito nombre – suena confundida ¿en realidad pensó que sería un nombre feo? – Le pondré así, y como tú nombraste a mi gato yo nombraré a tu lechuza – suena justo, solo espero que no sea un feo nombre –, se llamará Hoopy

–Me gusta el nombre.

En cuanto termino de hablar mis padres bajan, uno seguido del otro.

–¿Ya están listas? – pregunta mi madre mientras mi padre se dirige a la puerta.

–Sí, muy listas. – le sonrío.

Todos nos dirigimos al auto color rojo, yo con Hoopy en la jaula y Lucy con _Neko_ entre sus manos. Nos subimos en auto mientras papá pone ambos baúles en la cajuela, se oye el ruido al cerrarla y papá se sube al asiento del conductor, introduce la llave y arranca el carro. Partimos con dirección a la estación King's Cross. Mientras nos alejamos de nuestra casa, pienso que aunque ese no sea mi último año, lo tengo que disfrutar.


End file.
